


Dangerous

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Altenate Universe, Blowjobs, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Niam - Freeform, Party, Sex, Swearing, larry - Freeform, ziall, ziall smut, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan loses his virginity to bad boy Zayn Malik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at '1D Gay Smut'.

**_Virginity? Oh right, the one I’m about to take away from you._ **

"You going to that party tonight?" Louis asked, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder as he took a bite out of his burger. Niall shrugged. "I dunno. Josh invited me, but I won’t know half the people here." He said. "Yeah, but you’ve been here like, two months now." Harry added, feeding a chip into Louis’ mouth. The two gave him a confused look. "What’s that got to do with anything?" Niall asked with a small chuckle.

"I meant that you’re fairly popular. Everyone here loves yah, and they’re all gonna be at the party, so you  _will_  know most of the people there.” Harry explained, an arm wrapping across Louis’ shoulders. “Look, I know what I’m saying, leave me alone.” He said, receiving a sympathetic kiss from Louis.

Niall turned his nose at the two playfully. “Suppose. But I don’t exactly talk to them, only you guys. Besides, you two’ll end up fucking somewhere and Li’ll end up chatting some girl.” Louis and Harry exchanged looks. “Where is he anyway?” The smaller one asked.

The three looked around, and as if on cue, Danielle came running up to their table. “Guys, you gotta come with me.” She rushed. “Don’t ask, just come on.” Her voice was hard and fast. The boys complied, following the brunette until the came round a deserted corridor, sounds of grunts and curses ringing against their ears.

There, in a moving heap of limbs on the ground, was two boys. Throwing punches and kicking one another, Louis soon made out one of them. He ran over, pulling Liam away. “Li. Stop.” Everything was happening quickly, a hard punch landing on Louis’ cheek from the other guy. (Whether it was accidental or deliberate, no-one knew.) And that set Harry off. He raced over to the boy who was climbing to his feet, Liam pulling on his wrist to hold him back. “No. Hazz. He’s not worth it.”

"You fucking prick. You touch him again and I’ll fucking kill you." Harry screeched, ignoring Liam’s words. Niall stood on the other side of the corridor with Danielle, watching on. A small gasp left his lips when he made out who the other boy was. Zayn. 

His leather jacket was shrugged to the side, revealing dark, muscled skin from the angle of his tank top. He stood tall, just a little more than Liam and Harry. The latter was just a mere inches from Zayn, Liam holding Louis. It was silent for a moment, just heavy breathing filling the thick air.

"Malik!" A teacher called out, her heels scrapping along the hard floor as she made her way to the group. "You’re supposed to be in detention." She said coldly, eyeing the situation. Zayn looked over the three boys, giving them dark, blunt looks. His eyes passed Danielle without a second of recognition before landing on Niall.

Their eyes met and Niall blushed, looking down to play with his fingers. “See you tonight.” Zayn smirked, spinning on his heels to follow the teacher, soon disappearing ‘round the corner. 

"What the fuck was all that about?" Harry snarled, pulling Louis close to him. Liam sighed heavily. "He was winding me up, and it just got the better of me." Niall looked up slowly, his eyes trailing to Liam’s bloody face. Harry was focused on Louis, kissing his bruising cheek. "He ever touches you again. Ever comes near you, I’ll kill him." He whispered, the two entering their own world.

"I gotta go meet El, you be careful, yeah?" Danielle said, smiling up at Liam. "Yeah, see yah." He replied, leaning against the lockers with a heavy sigh. And Niall, he just had thoughts about Zayn. A ton of questions - all about the boy - running through his mind.

-

"How come I’ve never seen him? I’ve been here for two months." Niall asked, dabbing the wet tissue to Liam’s eye carefully. "Dunno. He’s barely in school, and when he is, no-one ever notices." The boy replied, wincing at the pain. "But I do know that he’s bad news." Liam said coldly. "And the same for you. He ever comes near you. Ever hurts you. Then I’ll kill him." Niall smiled, moving the tissue to his friend’s chin. 

"I can take of myself, y’know." He grinned. Liam shrugged. "He dare say anything tonight, and I swear to God." Niall shook his head. "Then you just walk away. Josh has spent all week to make tonight good. And you’re better than that." The blonde said softly, throwing the tissue into the bin. "So you just keep your distance."

Liam nodded sheepishly. “So you’re going then?” He smiled, hope in his voice. “Yup. Could you come pick me up?” Niall replied. Again, Liam nodded. “Be there at 7. And I’ll probably have those two, if their even speaking to me, that is.” They shared a wide smile as the bell rang out, signifying the final lesson of the day, and off they went.

-

"The key’s under the mat if you come home late, okay?" Maura smiled, tying up the rope of her dressing gown. "Will do, though I’ll probably stay the night, so enjoy your time alone." Niall chuckled, styling the last strands of his blonde hair. 

"And please, if you get lucky, use protection." The woman smiled, much to Niall’s grimace. He’d only just himself warmed to the fact hat he was gay, so decided to leave it a while until he told his Mother.

Niall rolled his eyes playfully before walking to the door. “Will do, see yah.” He smiled, quickly being gone.

"So you guys are cool then?" Niall chuckled, climbing into the front seat of Liam’s car. He turned his head to smile at Louis and Harry, who were crumpled across the back, again, in their own world.

"We had a quick chat." Liam shrugged with a warm smile, looking over Niall quickly. "You look nice." The blonde returned Liam’s smile. "I just threw it together." He said, knowing full and well that he’d spent hours making himself look - and smell - nice for Zayn.  _Just in case_.

-

"I’m glad you made it." Josh beamed when they climbed out the car. "And I’m glad we came, looks amazing." Niall smiled. The boys walked in to the house, the beat of the music and heat of the building infuriating them instantly, running through their veins. 

Niall rolled his eyes whilst he watched Harry drag Louis to a secluded area, probably to keep everyone’s eyes off his man. Josh comes back - though Niall didn’t even see him go - with a couple of drinks for him and Liam. “You gotta down this one, okay?” Josh grinned. And Niall does it with ease whilst Liam gradually lets the sharp liquid slide down his throat. 

It only takes a few more drinks until Liam and Niall are on the dance floor, along with Danielle and Eleanor. With more alcohol in their systems, the urge to empty his bowels hits Niall. “Just going to the bathroom.” He slurred to Liam, stammering over to the stairs. 

He manages to get to the top without tumbling back down, annoyed at himself for being such a lightweight. He opts to go to his right. His mind’s too fazed to notice the people walking ‘round, or the ones who are making out with others. Luckily for Niall, he finds an open door and his eyes look through the small gap, spotting a sink. He pushed it open and clambered in, freezing when he saw a certain someone. Zayn.

A smirk crept along the boy’s lips, forming around the cigarette that’s placed between them. He’s leant against a small, open window, eyes on Niall. The blonde blushed and looked down. The drink’s still running through his body, his mind forgetting what he came in here for in the first place, just focusing on Zayn.

"You want something?" Zayn asked, his voice low and rough as he breathed out a puff of bleak smoke which quickly dissolved into the air. Niall kept his gaze at the floor. "I-I need the loo." He whispered, quite intimidated by Zayn’s presence.

The raven haired boy nodded, flicking the end of his cigarette out the window. “I’ll be waiting.” Ha said coldly as we walked past Niall, the strong scent - a mix of cologne and cigarette smoke - flaring at the blonde’s nostrils. The door was soon closed and Niall did his business. 

"So." Zayn exclaimed when Niall came out the bathroom, startling the blonde. "I see you’re good friends with Liam." Niall blushed again, annoyed at how Zayn so easily got him flustered. "U-uh, y-yeah. Great friends." He stammered, not knowing where to stand. 

Suddenly, Zayn filled the door frame. “You know, I find you very attractive.” He said, moving forward to push Niall back into the bathroom.  ”You’re cute.” Zayn continued. “You been at the college for long?” Niall was blushing harder, his gaze at the floor. 

"T-two months." He whispered, rocking his feet together. "Is that why I haven’t seen you before? Is that why I haven’t had your hot ass on my dick yet?" Zayn smirked, spinning them around. Niall thought about the boy’s words, being confused at them. He couldn’t look up, feeling more and more intimidated by Zayn, who he didn’t even know.

Niall took a small step back, and then another, Zayn moving forward with each one. His back pressed against the door, closing it. Zayn’s body was soon pressed against his. “Trying to get away, huh?” Zayn breathed, a hand stroking Niall’s cheek.

Niall knew he shouldn’t be there. Knew he should go find Liam, should listen to his advice. Like he said, Zayn was bad news. But then the boy’s lips were on his - surprisingly - and all of Niall’s thoughts were then on Zayn, and nothing else.

Their kiss deepened, Niall not fully knowing what to do. He followed Zayn, and their tongues slid past the other’s to explore. It was nice. Amazing. Perfect. Niall could taste the heavy flavor of tobacco in Zayn’s mouth, and strangely, it turned him on.

"Look so pretty. So, so pretty." Zayn murmured, his mouth falling along Niall’s jawline. The raven’s teeth moved further down to the open skin of Niall’s v-neck shirt. "Zayn." The blonde gasped, his hips naturally rocking into the other boy’s.

Zayn’s breath was hot against Niall’s skin, his teeth gently grazing into the soft flesh. “Follow me.” The boy hissed, taking Niall’s hand in his and swinging the door open. Feeling his arm being pulled hard, Niall kept up, Zayn dragging him into a spare bedroom.

Again, Niall’s mind was telling him to leave. Go find Liam, Louis, Harry, someone. He knew he shouldn’t be here, with him. But then Zayn pulled his top off, and Niall froze, eyes raking across his defined, muscled body, admiring the black art. 

His eyes widened when Zayn slid his jeans down and stepped out of them, revealing, long, endless legs that were covered in a light patch of dark hair. His eyes trailed to Zayn’s boxers. They were black, and tight, showcasing a semi-hard cock that pressed against them.

And then it hit him. He was going to lose his virginity. To Zayn. And although he knew it was the wrong thing. That it would cause so much drama, he couldn’t help but harden at the thought.

"Need a little help?" Zayn’s voice called out, snapping Niall back into reality. He startled a tad when he regained focus, Zayn now stood before him. The raven curled his fingers into the hem of Niall’s shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it away. "So pretty. So sexy."

Zayn sank to his knees, Niall watching with wide eyes as his jeans were unbuttoned, slumping to his mid-thighs. Zayn’s hands pulled Niall’s orange boxers down, helping the blonde out of his clothes.

Niall’s mind was dizzy at nothing, his back falling against the cool, hard wall. His cock was hard and pressed against his stomach, leaking precum. “Such a pretty cock. Such a pretty boy.” Zayn whispered, his lips wrapping around Niall’s tip.

Hands moving to his own hair - in fear that they’d mess up Zayn’s perfectly styled locks - Niall moaned, the feeling of Zayn’s tongue swirling around his tip sending pleasure through his body.

Zayn’s lips sank down Niall’s cock, hollowing his cheeks to take all of him into his warm, inviting mouth. The blonde was in complete heaven, being provided with more pleasure than wanking had ever gave him.

A whimper fell from Niall’s lips when Zayn pulled off. “Virgin, ey?” The raven smirked, a loose hand continuing to work Niall’s cock. The blonde blushed, nodding sheepishly in embarrassment. 

Zayn stood to his feet, kissing Niall once more whilst they moved to the bed. Niall whimpered again when Zayn pulled away, his body falling onto the soft, silk sheets. He scooted back so his whole frame was on the bed, head lifting to watch Zayn.

Pulling off his boxers and kicking them away, Niall’s eyes widened at Zayn’s size. He was gifted in the length  _and_  girth section, and it all made Niall even more desperate for him.

He watched as Zayn scampered about for a bit, opening a closing the bunch of drawers and sighed in frustration. “Babe, there’s no lube.” Zayn said, and Niall’s heart fluttered at how caring the boy was being. He thought Zayn would just want a quick fuck. But then again, he did know that Niall was a virgin.

"J-just use s-spit." The blonde breathed, his own hand wrapping around his achingly hard cock. Zayn furrowed his eyebrows. "You sure? It’ll hurt." Niall nodded, the bed dipping as Zayn climbed onto it, kneeling between Niall’s legs.

He swatted Niall’s hand away from his cock, using his own palm to trace up his pale skin, tweaking a nipple. The blonde moaned, watching Zayn with pure intent. Moving his hand further up, the raven’s fingertips grazed over Niall’s chin and jawline, three digits sliding along his lips.

"Suck." Zayn ordered, his fingers sliding into Niall’s open mouth. His lips wrapped ‘round the base of them, sucking on the saltiness of the skin and swirling his tongue around them to get ‘em slick.

Zayn just watched, scooting closer to rub his cock against Niall’s the both of them moaning. He pulled his fingers three with a smirk. “Legs up baby.” Niall obeyed, his milky thighs lifting and being brought to his chest. 

"Such a good boy. Look so good Ni." Zayn whispered, tracing the tip of his middle finger around Niall’s hole. The muscles clenched and fluttered as the digit pushed in all the way, causing Niall to gasp.

Zayn reached a hand out to rub Niall’s stomach, tweaking his nipples lightly. “Just relax babe. You need to relax. Enjoy it.” The boy nodded, his top lib gnawing against his bottom one.

 Feeling Niall’s hole relax, Zayn slowly began thrusting it. With each inward push, he twisted the tip, searching for that one thing. It took a few tries, but when Niall’s hisses and groans turned to a high, hitched whine, he knew.

"That feel nice?" Zayn smirked down, his spare hand wrapping around Niall’s cock. The blonde moaned in reply, unable to form words. And when Zayn worked both the finger and his hand, Niall moaned again, and again, and again, pleasure spreading through his entire body.

A second finger was soon nudged in. It burned a little, but Niall was too spent to really focus on the intrusion, Zayn’s digits prodding into his prostate. When a third was pushed in, Niall just moaned, loving the feeling of his hole being stretched.

"You ready for me yet?" Zayn said plainly, rubbing a thumb over Niall’s tip. "Y-yeah. G-go slow, please." The blonde whispered, his voice already sounding wrecked.

With a nod, Zayn spat a pool of saliva into his palm, slicking up his cock and slowly pulling his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. Niall just watched in wonder, Zayn’s cock bigger than he first thought. He could only relax though, wanting Zayn too much to stop now. The raven’s tip pressed against the blonde’s entrance, nudging it’s way in.

Zayn instantly bottomed out, Niall’s heat and tightness too much as he slammed in all the way, the blonde whining harshly. Then his mind remembered that the poor boy was a virgin. “Sorry. Shit, sorry.” Zayn muttered, leaning down to kiss Niall.

The blonde whimpered at the burn that surged through his veins. “S’fine.” He whispered, finding it easier to adjust to Zayn’s size this way. A heavy breath, one of relief, came from Zayn. And Niall didn’t quite understand what Liam was on about earlier. How Zayn was ‘bad news’. Because right now, Zayn seemed like an angel, with a perfect body, dark, glistening eyes and a dominant, strong physique that panted above above him. 

But then he couldn’t think any longer, the feeling of Zayn pulling out, then rocking back in again sending a wave - mixed between pleasure and pain - through his pale body.

And then Zayn did it again, all the while leaving goodness knows how many bruises along Niall’s skin collarbone and neck. The blonde quickly turned into a whimpering mess beneath the raven. 

Zayn pulled away from Niall’s hot, flustered, and now marked skin, a smirk on his plump lips. “Look so good sweetheart, fucking amazing.” He rasped, pushing Niall’s legs up a tad more, changing his angle.

Zayn’s cock rocked in again, this time with a lot more force and power. And with the new angle, it hit Niall’s prostate dead on, the blonde’s whole body trembling with pleasure as he whined louder than ever before. 

The raven’s smirk grew wider, a sense of pride entering his system. He needn’t ask nor say a word. He knew what he’d done. His hands gripped Niall’s dainty waist, holding them down firmly as he threw every last piece of strength into fucking Niall.

And it worked. The blondes hands were moving frequently, mostly scratching around Zayn’s body, digging in down his back and across his chest and biceps, all the while screaming his name.

Zayn looked into Niall’s eyes, the usual bright blue replaced by darkness, much like his own. And again, he felt a little proud, watching as Niall completely fell apart, all because of him.

With a loud, rasped cry of Zayn’s name, Niall released hard, his cock spurting the biggest load of the boy’s life between them. Zayn gasped at Niall’s state, groaning roughly at the sensation of his walls closing in around him. 

And then it was his turn. Moaning Niall’s name, Zayn spilled hard into his tight, hot insides. The air turned thick, a strong smell of sex filling it. Zayn and Niall’s breaths came out in synced pants, their eyes locking.

The raven smirked down at a breathless, utterly wrecked Niall. He rolled out his immense high and carefully pulled out, a quiet wince coming from the boy below as he collapsed to the space next to him. 

Somehow, Niall found the strength to move himself onto Zayn’s chest, the elder flicking his sweaty hair from his forehead. “Did so well babe. So, so well.” Zayn murmured, pulling the covers up and wrapping his arms around Niall.

Niall had no clue about what had just happened. His bum was sore and his body was completely limp. All he knew was that he felt something in the pit of his stomach, something completely different to when Zayn had made him come.

He didn’t really know what it was, but it was there, and it felt nice. His mind was hazed and dizzy, the only thoughts on his mind being those of Zayn, and nothing but. He rested his lolling head onto the boy’s warm chest, soon drifting to a sweet sleep, Zayn’s arms only getting tighter around him.


End file.
